


Justice isn't Reality

by knightkid



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko and Ren star in a new movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your New Role

**_-Flash back Kagome's p.o.v_ **

**_We stood in the field covered in bruises and bleeding cuts surrounded by piles of Naraku's dead castoffs. The battle was over and they had few casualties on their side._ **

**_Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame and their wolf tribe came to offer a truce a couple of weeks before the battle in order to get rid of Naraku once and for all. Sesshomaru felt that I wasn't strong enough to protect the jewel so he trained me in all kinds of weapons and hand-to-hand-combat._ **

**_I started to develop feelings for him after he brought me an elder miko that shared the same view about demons and humans as I did. She trained me to gain control over my powers that were far greater than Midoriko's. I could do more things than an ordinary miko could do._ **

**_That was very helpful when we discovered Kikyo was working for Naraku. She broke my bow, burned all my arrows, and believed she would finally kill me to get her soul back, but I made a bow and arrow out of my energy. I sealed her and the part of my soul she stole from me in Hell._ **

**_Kana and Kagura betrayed Naraku by crushing his heart which made him human again. Unfortunately before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could kill Naraku off, he killed both Kana and Kagura._ **

**_I used a summoning spell I learned from the elder miko and formed the complete jewel in my hands. My friends gathered around me to watch the now complete jewel go from black to complete white._ **

**_I passed out and awoke in a field with Midoriko standing before me. "Welcome child, you are the only one to completely purify this jewel. Please make the wish and set me free" Midoriko said._ **

**_"Before I make this wish do I have to go back to my time" I asked quietly._ **

**_"Yes you do, but I'll allow you some time to say good bye" Midoriko answered._ **

**_"I wish for the world to return to the way the Kami wished it." I woke up with my friends hovering me and the jewel entering my heart, Midoriko's final resting place. I started to cry and wish my friends goodbye and stopped when I came to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru._ **

**_"I'll miss you idiot, stay out of trouble and I'm sorry for killing Kikyo." I sobbed to Inuyasha and hugged him with all my strength._ **

**_I bowed to Sesshomaru "Thank you Sensei I'll remember all your teachings" I kissed him on the lips quickly and backed away. I tilted my head slightly as I faded away and my whispered "I love you all" faded away on the wind._ **

**_I re-materialized back at the bottom of the well in my time and I started to cry. I knew I couldn't stay in the well forever so I walked slowly back to my house, tears still pouring down my face._ **

**_"I'm home" I said loud enough for anyone in the house would hear me._ **

**_"It's about time wench, I thought we would have to go out there in get you" said a familiar voice. I ran to the living room to see Inuyasha, Shippou, and Sesshomaru all standing with smiles on their faces._ **

**_"Welcome home sister"_ **

**_"Mamma"_ **

**_"Love"_ **

**_\- Flashback end_ **

_Since that day I became an author, a model, and an actor. Sesshomaru acts and models with me._

 I sat next to Sesshomaru on my couch in my mansion with our managers sitting across from us. "Your next role is the two lead villains in the new movie 'Justice isn't Reality'. Your co-stars are Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Mogami.

* * *

 

Kyoko's p.o.v

I have officially graduated from the Love Me section as of 2 years ago. After the original members graduated all up and coming actors want to be in the famous Love Me section.

I have gotten other bully roles for movies, TV dramas, and commercials, but I have more offers for characters' that aren't bullies. I have even gotten a few more movie offers to work with Mr. Tsuruga, of course he is the lead and I'm just a side character, but Mr. Tsuruga said someday I will be at the top with him. I loved acting as Natsu so much I became a model as well. I can't wait to be as good as him I'm slowly climbing the ladder as best female actor/model.

Right now I'm on my way to the President's office too discuss a new job offer I got that he says is too amazing for me to decline. When I walked in Mr. Tsuruga was sitting across from the President and smiling at me.

Lory was wearing an all black ninja costume that had deep blue ties on his ankles, thighs, waist, wrists, and forehead while waving me over to sit next to Mr. Tsuruga. "I called you both over here to show you your new movie role" Lory said. I got excited when he said that, a new movie to act with Tsuruga-san.

"You play the co-female lead as cop Kyrai for a secret organization. Ren you are the co-male lead as cop Makku in the same organization, you both work for the same place and eventually become love interests" Lory said with a knowing smirk sent to Ren.

"Who are the other leads we are working with?" Kyoko asked. "Oh, Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru Taisho" Lory said "Here is your scripts, have a nice day."

* * *

 

Ren's p.o.v 

I sat in Lory's office waiting for his special guest to arrive before he could tell me what he wanted me for. I decided to spend this time thinking about my feelings for Ms. Mogami _._

_I can accept that I love her but I'm not sure if she loves me. I denied my feelings before and used our age difference but now that she is 20 I can't stop thinking about her. No more excuses. I turned to the door when someone stepped through and I almost fell of the chair in shock. There she was, Kyoko, and she is sitting right next to me. She is so close I can smell her natural scent she smells like honey and sunshine. If sunshine even had a smell it would be what Kyoko smells like._

"I called you both over here to discuss your new movie role" Lory said. I pushed my thought to my mind in order to focus on what Boss was saying. Just in time too because Kyoko is a co-lead in the same movie I'm starring in. We will both be cops and eventually love interests, I am so excited.

Our other leads better not try to get in between us.   _I expected some local actors that aren't very well known but I never expected the top male and female actors/model couple. This movie will be very interesting. I took the script and left the room with Kyoko deciding we could go over the script together._

* * *

 


	2. It's an Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters meet for the first time

It's been 2 weeks since the actors got their scripts and today everyone was coming together to read through the scripts together.

(Kyoko's p.o.v.)

I arrived on time with Mr. Tsuruga when he offered me a ride. _Mr. Tsuruga is such a wonderful sempai. He drove me to the reading to make sure I wouldn't be late. I must make him proud and be the best kohai ever._

(Normal p.o.v.)

Ren and Kyoko pulled up to the office and had to hide their faces as a bunch of paparazzi started taking pictures of them. They both stepped outside and walked towards the door while swimming through the crowds. When they finally made it inside another limo pulled up to the front. Suddenly another crowd of both men and women joined the crowd shouting "I love you" and "Marry me."

(Sesshomaru's p.o.v)

Kagome and I spent 30 minutes in the back of a limo while our driver tried to out drive both of our fan clubs and make it on time to the script reading. We finally rode into the office when the paparazzi swarmed the limo. I wake up Kagome ignoring the declarations of love and baring me children. She wakes up looking like a sleepy kid whose nap was disturbed. _Gosh why is she so cute when she wakes up_?I was about to open the door, but she grabbed my hand and made a shushing noise and told me to listen.  "It's now or never" I say and we both step out to face the crowd.

(Normal p.o.v)

Sesshomaru and Kagome gracefully stepped out of the limo and smiled at the crowd. Kagome was still a little dazed from her nap, so her hair was ruffed up cutely and her eyes were half closed. Sesshomaru guided Kagome to the door and down the hall into the room they would be reading the script. Our favorite lead actors were the first people there so they were all alone. Ren, Kyoko, and Sesshomaru were standing quietly to themselves until Kagome shouted

"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi, my blood type is B. I like sleeping, playing with Sesshy, Inu, and Shippou-chan. I dislike meany heads and when I can't go to one of Shippou-chan's amusement parks. I hope we get along."

(Ren's p.o.v)

I was shocked at first to see who came out of the limo, but now I understood why the fans were going wild. Sesshomaru was calm and radiant by just standing there, and Kagome looked like a goddess with sex hair and her sapphire blue eyes hidden away by her dark lashes. _She still doesn't compare to my beautiful Kyoko. OMG I JUST CALLED KYOKO MINE. OMG I JUST SAID OMG. God I love her so much._ Kyoko and I were standing In the room when Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in. It was silent; one of the awkward silences that you can never fill until Kagome started introducing herself.

(Kyoko's p.o.v)

_Two beautiful beings stepped out of the limo like they had just arrived from a fairy tale. The man was a prince that guided his princess to safety and she is a beautiful princess that isn't to snobby to talk to common folk like me._ After she finished speaking I bowed to both Sesshomaru and Kagome and said

"It is an honor to work with you both."

* * *

 

Over the span of two weeks Kagome has become fast friends with Kyoko. Kagome being someone that is too cute to refuse Ren and Sesshomaru became tolerant of each other and their Kohai.

They are all currently at Kagome's mansion getting ready to go to a club for actors, models and anyone that could pay their way in. Sesshomaru and Ren were down waiting for the girls to finish getting ready so they could leave.

(Kagome's p.o.v) _thoughts_

_It took us 3 hours just to get our hair and makeup done and the only thing stopping us now were the outfits. I am a multimillionaire with all the clothes I could want and I can't find a single outfit for Kyoko-chan or me. Why is this so hard? I should have bought something that made picking clothes out easier….. I AM SO STUPID! I DID MAKE SOMETHING THAT WOULD MAKE PICKING CLOTHES EASIER._

"Eureka" I shouted as I ran to the touch screen next to my closet door and started typing in info. After I finished the machine in my closet went out and started to pick out two different outfits for me and Kyoko-chan. In the end the machine took out the perfect outfits for the both of us, but Kyoko-chan refuses to wear it.

(Kyoko's p.o.v) _thoughts_

_Kagome's so nice to me. She is like an older sister and the best friend I have ever had. AHHHHH. What did I just say, Moko is my best friend and always will be. Kagome is a really good friend letting me come to a club with her, Mr. Taisho, and Mr. Tsuruga… I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR TO A CLUB! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL KAGOME? THEY ARE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT ME. Wait why is Kagome handing that obviously expensive outfit towards me._

"I am sorry Kagome, but there is no way I can wear those clothes. I am so plain and I don't want to be an inconvenience to you by wearing your clothes".

Kagome looked at me funny and asked, "What are you saying? Kyoko-chan is Kagome's friend and is very pretty. Kyoko-chan will sparkle pretty with these clothes". Kagome looked at me with the saddest puppy dog eyes ever and started to tear up so I had to look away.

"I am sorry Kagome I'm just a burden you don't have to feel sorry for me I'll be fine on my own and you can go have fun." I feel bad now that I admitted how I really feel, but that's just how life is. _Kagome's face just got really serious I wonder what that was about._

"Never say that again. I'm not going to this club without you and you will wear these clothes. You are beautiful and never let anyone tell you otherwise. You are like a sister to me and I will beat up anyone that messes with you. I had a friend that was like and older sister that was there for me, but she is gone now. You remind me of myself when I had no self-confidence and I was always downgraded, but not anymore we are going to this club and we will turn heads left and right." I felt a boost of confidence from that speech and I was determined not to let down my new sister.

"Let's do this"

(In the living room)

Ren and Sesshomaru sat in the living room dressed in their club clothes playing a game of cards when they heard a trumpet play from the top of the winding stair case. A male announcer voice introduced Kagome as she started to walk down the stairs.

"Kagome is wearing black high heels that buckle at the ankle, she is also wearing white shorts that leaves enough to the imagination with a black belt. Her choice of top is a royal blue V-neck shirt that shows her lovely bellybutton ring when maneuvered right with a black thin vest that flows with her as she walks." Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs and waited with the two men with a smile on her face as Kyoko was introduced.

"Kyoko is wearing black flats with purple lace stitching, white skinny jeans that hung low on her hips with her chain belt, and a purple half tank top and a purple over shirt. Both girls are currently wearing best friend necklaces. Kyoko's is a milk carton with a cute face and Kagome is a chocolate chip cookie with a cute face."

Kagome and Kyoko turned to the guys and looked at what they were wearing after they giggled over their inside joke. Sesshomaru was wearing black pants, a black blazer and royal blue button up shirt with the top buttons undone to show some of his neck and chest. Ren was also wearing black pants and blazer, but had a purple button up shirt with the buttons undone showing off his usual necklaces. Kagome screamed with glee and dragged them all out the door to the waiting limo.

 

 


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't feel bad for Sho

_While we were gone Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kyoko, and Ren decided to go back to the celebrity club Inuyasha owned to have some fun after a long day at work…_

(In the limo)

"Ciel, stop by the mansion before we go meet up with Shesshy and big brother Ren" Kagome shouted over the loud music blasting in the car. The movie shooting has been going great and the whole cast acts like a big dysfunctional family.

"So Kyoko-chan how is your relationship with big bro going" Kagome asked with a knowing look and smile on her face. Last week an incident with Sho, Kyoko and Ren had a talk about how they felt and their relationship.

**_/FLASHBACK/_ **

**_A street was rented out for filming a scene with Kyoko and Ren's characters undercover. In the script it is written that the group successfully robbed a bank and was walking back to the warehouse to divide the cash._ **

**" _You were beautiful holding that gun against that guy's head babe" Sesshomaru said to Kagome. "You too Rai, if I didn't know Mak would kill me I'd kiss you right now." "_**

**_You're all mine R " Kagome said before grabbing Sesshomaru's hair and kissed him hard. Kyoko and Ren used their own feelings of insecurity in relationships to show the feelings their characters were having on their faces._ **

**" _Dude kiss her before V does, she's still excited 'bout the job." Ren hesitated for a moment, but Kyoko was still in character so she just reached up and kissed him. They were in their own world, nothing else mattered but the mind blowing kiss until they came crashing back down to a red faced Sho pulling them apart._**

**" _CUT, who is this punk ruining my movie. Get him out of here. Security! "Director Karry shouted angrily because the perfect kissing scene was ruined._**

**" _I'm not leaving until Kyoko tells me why she's kissing him. I thought you said you were never going to love anymore and here you are kissing him like some_ _loose girl_ _."_**

**_That snapped Kyoko right out of character and gave him the scariest glare, but spoke in a calm professional tone. '_ I'm not going to make Ren angry by giving Sho what he wants' Kyoko thought.**

**_"Mr. Fuwa I am trying to do my job and kissing Mr. Tsuruga is part of that job, now please leave the_ _set so we may continue."_**

**_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ End Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_ **

"During one of your shots in the movie I went to go find that idiot and yell at him for calling you such a mean name" Kagome explained after Kyoko nervously stuttered out that she and Ren were going to start dating.

**/ Flashback/**

**" _Mr. Sho-baka, Mr. Sho-baka, where are you" Kagome sang as she skipped around the back set._**

**_"What?! and my name is Sho Fuwa not Sho-baka" Sho called while texting on his phone._ **

**" _I just wanted to say that Kyoko-chan is my friend now and you can't say mean things to her anymore."_**

**" _What makes you so special that you can tell me what...to do" Sho started angrily as he turned around to yell at Kagome, but trailed off into a whisper when he saw her big blue eyes, small curvy body, and long black hair._**

**" _I'm special because Fluffy told me so and we both like Kyoko so don't mess with her anymore you big meany". "Plus big brother Ren gets angry when you're around to mess things up" Kagome said while pouting._**

**_Sho walked smoothly up to Kagome not listening to anything she said and put on the face he gave to make his fan girls melt. "I'll only leave Kyoko alone if you ditch whoever Fluffy is and be my girl."_ **

**" _Fluffy doesn't like it when people try to hit on me. He says I belong to him." Kagome stated it like a fact with her back against the wall and Sho in front of her._**

**_Sesshomaru walked by at this point and growled angrily at the scene. "Fluffy, Sho-baka said I should be his, but I'm yours, you said so last night" Kagome said exposing the hickeys on her neck._ **

**_Sesshomaru gracefully walked to Kagome's side and pulled her into his arms and away from Sho to kiss her neck. "Kagome, put him in his place" Sesshomaru said loud enough for Sho to hear before biting the sensitive part of her collarbone making her moan._ **

**_Kagome turned to face Sho with an icy glare and a hand running through her bangs. "You will stay away from Kyoko and the rest of the cast. Never interrupt us while we are shooting the film. And never call me yours. I belong to Shessh-sama and only Sessh-sama."_ **

**_With that said Sesshomaru claimed her mouth with a harsh kiss and trapped her against the wall with his body. "I love it when you say your mine" Kagome moaned from a thrust of his hips "I love it when you call me Sama," another thrust "when we get home, I'm going to make you scream it until you can't speak" another thrust and he left her panting against the wall._ **

**_Kagome turned to look at Sho and snorted before she stalked off towards where Sesshomaru was going to with a predatory gleam in her eyes._ **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ End Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

By the time they finished filling each other in on what happened that day they were already at the club watching two women try to flirt with Ren and Sesshomaru. Kagome smirked as she and Kyoko walked towards the men totally ignoring the women and dragging their dates into the club.

"Yo, Whats up I'm DJ Lexy and welcome to Club Hanyou. Tonight is open mic night can I hear a hell yeah!" The crowd shouted back as they waited for the music to start up again.

The group was seated at a table close to the stage and was having a nice conversation while waiting for their drinks to show up. "You girls look great tonight, are you going to sing?" Ren asked

He was right they all looked fabulous and were the topic off all the whispered conversations around them. "This Kagome is and this Kagome will sing very well" Kagome giggled in Sesshomaru's burgundy button up dress shirt that went to her knees. She had a black belt and black leggings that matched her black gladiator sandals.

"This Sesshomaru is sure you will." Sesshomaru is wearing a dark blue shirt with a black blazer; Ren was wearing a white muscle shirt with a black biker jacket to match with Kyoko's white sleeveless dress with a black jacket.

"Put your hands together for Kagome singing Feeling Good" the DJ shouted into the microphone before turning down the lights for Kagome.

The lights dimmed and the spot light turned a golden color as Kagome swayed on stage.

_Birds flying high_  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good

_Fish in the sea_  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me

_For me_

_Stars when you shine_  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life

_It's a new dawn_  
 _It's a new day  
It's a new life_  
 __  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new life  
For me

_And I'm feeling good_

_I'm feeling good_  
I feel so good  
I feel so good

Kagome danced across the stage pouring all of her emotions into the song she was singing for Sesshomaru hoping for some sort of reaction from him. The crowd was clapping, whistling, and making any loud noise demanding for an encore by the time the song was done.

"I want my new best friend to come up and sing a song, is that ok crowd" Kagome said sweetly. The crowd just nodded still too entranced with Kagome's sweetness to say anything but yes.

"Kagome-chan I don't know what to sing" Kyoko whispered to Kagome after she got on stage. "Don't look now, but Sho walked into the club while I was singing" Kagome whispered trying to get Kyoko to build up her emotions. "Sing what you're feeling now, your feelings about Sho, your new relationship with Ren, and rub it all into Sho-baka's face."

Kyoko smiled and walked to the DJ to tell her the song she would sing. "Now introducing Kyoko singing, Because of you."

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Kyoko thought back to the pain of Sho breaking her heart and her will to love again after what he did to her.

_Because of you_  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

_I lose my way_  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Kyoko remembered the times she had to run to the stream to cry because Sho was uncomfortable when people cried.

_Because of you_  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

_I watched you die_  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

_Because of you_  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

The only good thing that ever came from Sho's betrayal was that she found the amazing things she loves: acting became a passion she never knew she had, her co-workers became the friends and family she always wanted, and Ren the fairy prince she thought she lost had came back and loved her.

_Because of you  
Because of you_

Kyoko walked off the stage to meet Ren halfway "You were amazing" he said with a real smile on his face. He leaned down to kiss her when Sho's hand appeared in between them.

"What do you think you are doing, you were about to kiss her weren't you, and you were just standing there waiting for it like some love sick puppy."

"Sho-baka I told you to leave us alone" Kagome said with a glare and Sesshomaru's arms loosely wrapped around her shoulders with an equally intimidating glare on his face.

"Fine, I don't want to talk to horrible actors and ruin my image anyway." Sho then turned to Kyoko and Ren to say, "Have fun with this skank, I hope you catch something."

The whole club was silent as the groups faces turned from annoyance to rage. Sho's smirk turned to a look of fear as her was forcibly turned to see a fist approaching his face at alarming speeds.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on

DJ Lexy had spun Sho around and knocked him down with one punch.

"Don't talk about my clients like that" she growled angrily. Sho stood up outraged that anyone would damage his beautiful face.

"Yeah leave" "No one wants your horrible talent" random people yelled from the crowd. Kagome and Ren laughed at the stuttering noise Sho made before pushing through and running to his car outside. The crowd cheered when Sho left the building.

"Come on we have work tomorrow." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

 

_ Next Day_

The director had cleared out an empty field for the day's filming.

_**Virian, Ronri, Kyrai, and Makku stood in the center of the field facing each other. Kagome (Virian) and Sesshomaru (Ronri) glared at Kyoko (Kyrai) and Ren (Makku).** _

" _ **Why did you trick us into thinking you were criminals too?" Kagome shouted at them.**_

" _ **It's our job as cops" Ren said.**_

" _ **We're so sorry we lied about being cops! We totally understand if you never want to see us again" Kyoko said trying to hide her tears.**_

" _ **Was it even real?' Sesshomaru asked.**_

" _ **Of course it was! At first it was just the job, and then we looked into what you told us about the chief being corrupt and it was all true, then we started trusting you for real. Makku and I wouldn't be together if it wasn't for you." Kyoko shouted."**_

"And cut. That's a wrap." The director shouted. Kagome grabbed Kyoko's hands and complimented her on her acting.

"That was great Kyoko keep up the good work." She then grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him away. "Come on Fluffy-sama we need some alone time in our trailer." Sesshomaru glared at the people behind them and demanded no one disturb them.

"Ok everyone, remember tomorrow we're shooting at location tomorrow night. Don't miss your flights or I'll kill you!" the director shouted.

* * *

 

On the plane –

"Ahh this private plane is so big" Kyoko and Kagome said to each other as they stared out the window. Ren and Sesshomaru were the vision of calm as they sat on the opposite side of the aisle as their girlfriends.

"It's going to take at least 4 hours to get there and we have shooting right after we arrive, so save your energy." Sesshomaru said as he tipped his chair back.

"Yes Sesshy" Kagome said as she climbed into his lap and joined him for a nap. Ren and Kyoko awkwardly sat in silence for a couple minutes until Ren opened his arms as an invitation.

No matter how they felt for each other Kyoko was still new to the whole relationship stuff and was hesitant. Ren sighed and shifted to his Cain role in order to make it more comfortable for Kyoko. She felt his change of character and switched to Setsu as she laid with him.

"One day brother, she'll be strong enough to be with you without having to act." Setsu whispered as she drifted off.

* * *

 

Shooting that day –

Kyoko and Ren were sitting in comfy chairs off set as they watched Kagome and Sesshomaru act on the beach.

**Kagome was wearing a deep blue bikini top and a black skirt to cover her bottom. On her stomach a large scar curved its way to her back shoulder blade. She notices the way people stare and tries to cover it.**

" **Stop it V" Sesshomaru said as her held her arm down. "It doesn't matter what other people think of your scar. I love this scar" he tilts Kagome's head up.**

" **How could you love this scar, it's hideous." Kagome said.**

" **This scar if proof of you saving my life. Its proof that you survived and I will always thank this scar for letting me be able to love you every day." Sesshomaru said as they both started to cry.**

"Cut" director Karry shouted through her tears. "That was amazing, good work guys."

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked over to where Kyoko and Ren were sitting while smiling kindly to the praise the other workers were giving them. When they sat down Kagome's eyes started to tear up again.

"Excuse me" she whispered before running off. Sesshomaru got up soon after to follow her as he smelt her tears. Kyoko turned to Ren and asked him, "Why do you think Kagome-chan is so sad" but before he could answer one of the makeup artists spoke for him.

"Didn't you hear? When Kagome and Sesshomaru sempai were younger Kagome saved his life and now has an ugly scar." The young gossiper said as she shivered, lost in her memories of seeing Kagome's real scar when applying the special affects makeup for her fake one.

* * *

 

With Sesshomaru and Kagome –

Kagome was sitting in her trailer trying to keep her tears from ruining the makeup she spent 3 hours sitting still for them to apply. She raised her head and said "Come in" as she sensed Sesshomaru's aura in front of her door.

He walked in and sat next to her, still silent. "I do not regret that day Koi" he said and like a switch Kagome was thrown back into the memory of that day.

_**Flashback** _

_**Kagome and Sesshomaru had steadily gotten closer after she had made it back home from her travels. She was still getting used to having a romantic relationship with Sesshomaru, but it was everything she dreamed it would be. He treated her like a princess when buying her expensive things and taking her out to fancy restaurants.** _

" _ **You didn't need to buy me this necklace" Kagome said as they were walking back to the shrine late at night.**_

" _ **I know I didn't, but I thought it was perfect for you" Sesshomaru said, and it was true, the simple gold chain with blue heart at the end fit Kagome perfectly.**_

_**They continued walking towards the shrine when Kagome was unexpectedly pulled into an alleyway.** _

" _ **Give me all your cash and the girl won't get hurt!" the man shouted with a knife pointed at Kagome's neck. His accomplice was a holding a knife up against Sesshomaru's back.**_

_**Sesshomaru growled, "Let. Her. Go. NOW" He took a threatening step forward.** _

_**The man with the knife near Kagome's neck panicked and pushed her towards Sesshomaru when he saw his eyes flash red.** _

" _ **MONSTER! Kill it Kuno!" The panicking man shouted. His accomplice closed his eyes and stabbed as hard as he could. When he felt the knife hit flesh he yanked the knife to the left and hoped he had dealt a killing blow to the monster.**_

_**As he opened his eyes he saw the young woman on the ground with an ever growing pool of blood under her. Kuno dropped his knife in shock and furiously tried to get the blood to come off as he ran out of the alley. Several blocks later he pulled out his phone and called an ambulance for the girl. He stared at his stained hands and felt the weight of his guilt for stabbing an innocent girl. "I will find some way to pay for my mistakes."** _

_**Back in the alley Kagome was smiling up at Sesshomaru as he was panicking over her. "It'll be alright Kagome. You'll get better. It's going to be fine" he said as his shaking hands hovered over her body.** _

_**Kagome started to laugh but it caused the blood from the wound on her stomach to flow faster. "You know. I...It's funny that you're acting s..so much like a human right now. Panicking and telling lies to make us both feel better." Kagome's voice was quiet and straining with the effort to ignore the pain she was in.** _

" _ **Why did you move into the path of the knife Kagome? You know that it would take more than just two ordinary humans to seriously hurt me." Sesshomaru asked. You could see in his eyes he was trying, but failing to hold back his despair at seeing Kagome so fragile.**_

_**She laughed again, "I don't know what came over me. It was like it di..didn't matter if you would heal from the wou..wounds or not, just the thought of you getting hurt at all made me want t..to protect you."** _

" _ **You stupid human. You stupid, stupid human" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Kagome's body and gently laid her against his chest and ran his hands through her bloody hair."**_

" _ **Yeah, but I'm yo..your st..stupid human a..and you love m…me." Kagome said as her eyes fell shut and her chest stopped rising.**_

" _ **Of course I love you Kagome. You're the stupid human who stood up to me with no fear. You're the Shikon miko. You're my miko!" Sesshomaru trailed off as he started to rock with Kagome's body cradled in his arms. He cried and cried broken sobs for the one person he loved and didn't want to lose.**_

_**As the paramedics walked into the alley they witnessed the most heartbreaking scene of lost love. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome whispering "I love you. You can't leave me, I just got you back" as he stroked her dirty cheek lovingly. Both of them were covered in Kagome's dried blood and the grime from the ground, but what was truly sad was the small smile on Kagome's face. Even though her life had ended she was happy that she died protecting someone she loved.** _

_**End Flashback –** _

* * *

 


End file.
